


Best Birthday Ever

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family stuff, teeth rotting super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: Just what I imagine Tom's birthday like in Feb 2019 in the "Show Me" verse... A happy family man and successful actor living his best life with his loving family... Get the insulin, this is sweeter than cotton candy at the fair.





	Best Birthday Ever

Tom pulled his earbuds from his ear as he crossed the threshold, shaking off the chill in the air as he closed the door behind him.

“Happy Birthday, Papa!” He heard his little English Rose’s voice a moment before her body collided with his, nearly taking him out at the knee.

He leaned over to hug her close, before lifting her up in his arms to his level while she did her best octopus impression around his neck and ribs. “Thank you, my angel. It’s already a happy day…”

“Mommy’s making pancakes… They’ll be ready after your shower.”

Tom grinned. “My shower? Are you saying I smell bad?” He moved closer to Evie’s face, his eyes alight with mischief as she giggled and pushed him away with an exaggerated face. “Phew, I think that’s you that’s stinky, little miss.”

“Nuh uh, Papa!” She pushed at his chest until he reluctantly let her slide down to the floor, resisting just a little as she shoved at his legs, pushing him toward the bedroom he shared with Belle. “Go shower so we can eat!”

He twisted to look behind him at the top of his daughter’s head. “Is that what Mommy said? That we’d eat after I got out of the shower?”

Evie stopped pushing, her hands making tiny fists on her hips, and blew a long curl out of her face. “’And not a moment before!”

He wanted to laugh at the almost dead-on impression of her mother, and bit his lips together until he could sober his expression. “Well, then if that’s what Mommy said, I suppose I ought to….”

“And then I can give you your present!” Evie clapped before resuming her place as head director of “Operation Get Papa Into The Shower”.

Tom laughed. “Okay, okay… I’m going now. Tell Mommy I’ll only be a few minutes.”

***

The running water didn’t fully hide the sound of the bathroom door opening, but even if it had, the sudden swirl of the steam in the air announced his wife’s entry into the room. Tom stuck his face under the water to wash the soap from his eyes before turning to face the shower door. Through the fogged glass, he could see Belle standing there with an amused, and slightly lustful, look.

“Well, I’d ask if this was my birthday present, but I think Evie will be ramming down the door from hunger before we get far enough for me to unwrap it.”

Belle’s lip twitched. “I may have left a pancake in her reach on the counter so she can feel sneaky and we get a few minutes. Because I do have your birthday present, but it’s not that….” Belle looked him up and down lingeringly and exhaled, hard. “I’ll save that for later. This is for now though….”

“Oh?” Tom grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out, slicking back his hair with his other hand before pulling her close to press his lips to hers. “I’m looking forward to tonight then, but what’s this present you’re hiding behind your back?”

Belle laughed as he pulled the slim box from her back pocket, his fingers already toying with the curling ribbons that held it closed. “Well, open it and find out. I just finished it this morning while you were out…”

“You made my present? Now I’m more intrigued.” He plucked one ribbon until the knot loosened and the box lid came free.

“I can’t take all the credit. I did have some help…”

Tom removed the lid, pushing back the tissue paper to reveal a slim stick of plastic. A very familiar stick. This one, though, had a symbol on it unlike the others they’d seen so frequently the last two years. “Belle, darling… are you serious? When? How? When did you find out?”

He put the box aside, sitting down on the closed commode and pulling her to him, holding her close as his ear brushed her belly gently, as if through will he could hear the new presence taking up residence there. His eyes closed at the feeling of her fingers brushing through the wet curls. “I’d say… right before Christmas, when your mom took Evie for the night so we could finish up all our shopping and have some time alone. I took the test this morning right after you left for your run. As for the how… I’ll be happy to remind you after Evie goes to bed tonight.”

He tilted his head up, “That’s a deal. And speaking of, we’d best get out there before she and Bobby find the rest and we have no breakfast…”


End file.
